


Ice Bucket

by nimmermehr



Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, Heatwave, Reader-Insert, imagine, mcu - Freeform, prank, short shorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: another thing my brain came up with during heat and thunderstorm
Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591129
Kudos: 7





	Ice Bucket

Imagine filling a bucket full of cold water and ice cubes and sneaking up to Steve Rogers, who is sitting on the sofa, watching a Star Wars movie.

Silently, you approach him from behind, crouching at the back of the sofa.

Grabbing the bucket with both hands, spreading your feet to have a secure stand, you raise it above Steve’s head and empty the whole content on the man of Stars and Stripes.

With a squeal, he shoots up from the couch, water cascading down his drenched body, ice cubes falling into his collar and onto the floor.

His shirt clings to his broad chest as you admire the magic of the ice. His now hard nipples badge against the now see-through fabric of his once white t-shirt.

Slowly pushing his dripping hair from his face, he glares at the laughing woman in front of him.

Suddenly, Steve jumps at you, tackling you to the ground and pressing his body flush to yours.

With a gasp, you feel the cold water seep into your own clothes. But what really gives you a shiver is his mouth at your ear, a low growl falling from his lips. „You’ve had your fun, honey pie, know it’s time to help me warm up again…“


End file.
